Sword Tongue
by Word Bender
Summary: I am a weapon. And no matter what the intentions, whether to cause a holocaust or to bring new age, I was made to kill. Told in Martin the Warriors' Sword P.O.V.
1. Sword Tongue On Good and Evil

_

* * *

One shot unless someone gives me an idea for another chappy. Told in Martin the Warriors swords P.O.V. Just a random dribble abt. Good v. Evil. Read and enjoy!_

_Sword Tongue_

My name is Ratdeath.

It is the name that Matthias of Redwall gave to me and he is the Living Martin.

So Ratdeath I shall stay.

I was born of a star and bred of a galaxy. I slay all who oppose me. But the blank reality is . . . that if I fell into the hands of my opponents. . . I still shall slay any who oppose me. For I have no control over the will and whim of my Master.

I inspire wars and I instill fear.

I fear neither good nor evil.

For I do not know what they are.

I am at the desire and fancy of my Master. And if he has honest intentions or shall use me to massacre an empire I care not.

I am a weapon. Even if I defend the righteous or destroy them. I am still a weapon. And weapons need to be used.

Weapons are tools of war. They were made for no other purpose. You do not make a bow to plow the garden. You do not make a sword to trim the hedges. Whether made for war or made out of war the purpose of a weapon is to kill.

I am not only born of a star but of blood. I was not only bred of a galaxy but also in fear. I am a implement of murder. And I cannot change that.

No matter how much I wish too.

I am also neither good nor evil. I am what ever my Master wishes me to be. My purpose is his purpose and if I am to be used to bring holocaust or great rebirth I care not.

I am a weapon.

And I survive to be used.

Good and evil.

Virtuous and corrupt.

Upright and amoral.

All are the same.

If in the paws of Rat or Mouse. Fox or Ferret. Badger or Otter. I shall always have one design.

To kill.

And I cannot alter that.

The creatures in this abbey. In past generations and in genesis' yet to come. They believe me to be a symbol of peace and prosperity. They are wrong. I have shed to much blood to be peaceful and been cut through too many seasons to be prosperous.

But still I instill hope in the abbey beasts. Despite my faults.

And there are many.

I cannot change the views of anybeast.

And I am prey to anybeast also.

Many believe I am Magic. I am not. I will not be so arrogant as to assume that I am. I cannot change the past, I cannot alter the future. I do not determine my Master and I have no control over my bearings. I am merely a symbol of the abbey that I am present at.

If I am by the mantle or on one I will be happier none the less for leaving the fire.

I am a sword. And I was built to fight. I crave the feel of an enemies flesh on my steel.

The blood on my blade and the sweat on my handle.

I call for the sounds of battle.

The yell of attacking armies, the cry of deadbeasts. The sickly crunch of bone on knife.

I am a brand.

And I shall mark the pages of time with the blood of my blade.

I am a sword.

And no matter what the intentions.

No matter where I am.

Or in what time.

I am made to kill.

_Fin_

_OK! Short and sweet._

_R/R!_

_GiNGiE GiRl AWAY XP_


	2. Sword Tongue On Death and Life

Ok fixed grammar mistakes. untie a red string on wrist. Add another chappy on death dying. untie a pink string on finger. Thank reviewers. untie black string on forehead.

I'm good to go!

Jayki the Lizard - Thank you. I consider being unique important for a writer. Hope you read this chapter! (P.s. If I sound snobbish I am sorry.)

Lady Storm – Thank you! And sorry but no wasn't me

Cuiasodo – Thank you! I was trying to make a point with the whole going around thing. Did I overdo it?

Warriormaid 3000 – Thank you! I am glad that you liked this so much as to put it on your fave's. Highly appreciated!

Shadowsong StarGlaive – Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

* * *

****

Sword Tongue

Death. 

It comes to all. It visits everybeast.

No creature is left untouched by its grisly claws.

I am a harbinger of its summons.

I send Hellgates armies on swift wings.

Death must come to all who breath and are born.

I do not fear death.

I welcome it.

It feeds me and guides my blade. Fate has chosen me to be deaths fingers. Fate has no place for those who do not know deaths touch.

My purpose is to kill, and I complete my task gladly. I exist to bring the end. And I shall not stop until I do.

I do not grieve for the dead because I do not know if they had anything better.

I do not feel guilty for spreading death because I do not know life.

I am not living so how could I know.

I do not know if living is good or evil.

Or if the lives I end had been lived in good or evil.

It is all the same when the late line up at Hellgates.

Is life good?

What does it feel like to breath and move?

I only move to destroy, or to be moved to a place and time to destroy.

And to breath?

To feel air inside your being?

How does that experience change you?

Do you just take it for granted?

To know that you are alive and that you can change that in a single second.

That feeling is the purpose of seeing how far you can go with your experience of living.

That feeling that being alive and being dead are not so different things after all.

So maybe.

In some weird and indistinct way.

I do know life.

No.

I do not know.

For I spread death.

The plague of all living things.

The forebear of the end.

I do not know life.

I know only death.

It is a good thing that ignorance is bliss, for I am in my own haven of destruction without knowledge of living.

And I would like to keep it that way.

**__**

Fin

* * *

Ok slightly darker but hey . . . it's a sword. R/R give me ideas for a new chappy.

GiNgIe WiNgZ AWAY!! XP


	3. Sword Tongue On Courage and Cowardice

K. Started this right after I posted #2 so if I miss your name I'm sorry. Oh. And I'm also sorry for the shorto chappies but I'm only doing one subject for every chapter and you can only draw it out so much.

Lady Storm – Thanks!

Flower-Drumsong – Wow. . . I don't know what to say . . .In a good way of course, Hope you read and enjoy this chapter.

Clara200 - Thank youI was hoping it would be unique.

Vanilla Breeze - thank you for the idea! (and the review) It is appreciated. But i'm trying to go for feelings and emotions, sorry, any other ideas? I'm think of doing one on honesty next, whatcha think?

****

Sword Tongue

What is courage?

True courage. The kind of bravery that is unparalleled and unmatched by anybeast. The courage that no creature can mistake or deny.

What creature can claim to posses that type of heroism?

Is courage that light beasts get in their eyes when they are about to die and are unafraid?

If so courage is a rare thing.

I have seen that light in few beings.

That look of fear leaving the body.

Is that what courage is?

Fear that has said its prayers? Or is it a feeling, a kind of instinct that says fear is for the weak. And I am strong.

Is that courage?

Maybe courage is just a thing at which they grasp at.

Hoping and wishing, but never reaching.

I do not know courage.

Or maybe I do.

I am feared and fearless.

Is fearlessness courage?

I do not think so. Fearlessness is merely an emotion, and emotions control your mind and ensnare your senses. Deluding you and clouding your head and thoughts.

No.

I do not know courage.

Nor do I fear.

Fear is that feeling you get that somebeast is watching you when your alone. The emotion of utter hopelessness when hope is dancing in and out of sight. Taunting and teasing.

Fear is weakness. And all that die under my blade must have some weakness. Or they would not be were they went.

Those who fear are impotent and powerless. They are weak and insubstantial.

Courage. Courage is power.

Power over the weak and the fearful.

Courage is picky.

It does not give out its power to just anybeast.

Courage tests creatures and tries them, makes them go through trials and tribulations. Courage does not come lightly.

It must be earned.

And in winning courage you must win respect with it.

For what is courage without the pride of coming by it through yourself and no otherbeast?

It is not inherited or passed on from onebeast to the next. A creature cannot sire courage.

Courage is not discriminating. Anybeast can have courage. Though it is hard to come by never the less.

I have seen it in Mice, Rats, Badgers, Foxes, and many others besides. Never in just one species.

Courage is open with its glory but withheld in its beneficence.

But fear. Fear is reserved.

It is hidden and obscure.

Fear does not show itself out in the open.

It waits for the right moment to attack. Then it pounces!

Fear is a coward.

And on cowardice it feeds.

I have not experienced fear.

I would care not to.

But courage. . .

That would be rapture

****

_Fin_

_I'm going away for the weekend so no posts for a while and remember. . . _

_Think Sword._

_Ok R/R. . . . Please._

_GiNgIe WiNgZ AWAY!! _XP


	4. Sword Tongue on Love and Hate

_Sorry for the wait. No excuses so yeah . . . To my reviewers!_

_**Cuiasodo** – Thanks anyway!_

_**Piewolvesandsuch** – Thank you. Yes I am trying to convince people to get over the woodlanders._

_**Vanilla Breeze** – Ohh Yummy I'll do that since I forgot what I was going to write about. Thank you!_

_Ok next chappy_

****

_Sword Tongue_

I remember when I was in the paws of an evilbeast. 

I can say he was evil because I knew him. Vilu Daskar. The name of the ferret warlord that stole me from my young master.

I remember Martin. Moreover, his feelings for Miss Laterose.

Love.

What Martin had, what he could feel. It was what Daskar lacked rather than what he had that led me to say he was evil.

Not that he lacked compassion or empathy. If I based my judgement merely on emotions then I to would be evil.

But that he lacked love.

He could not love.  
He would not.

He did not have that kind of life that could lead him to love.

Love is not an emotion.

It is a frame of mind. A way of seeing. A kaleidoscope of many views. It is not a single viewpoint.

Hate though.

Hate, is to a way of seeing.

But seeing with emotions. With a cloud of animosity hanging over the eyes. With a fog of indecision and malevolence crowding the mind.

Hate hurts.

Love heals.

And when love and hate mix.

Disaster.

Hate is not the opposite of love.

Love is to have affection for someone, to like them intently. Hate is to detest some one, to loathe them and all they represent.

Very different but not opposite.

Hate is not the opposite of love.

Indifference is.

To just not care.

To just believe that someone is so low, is so beneath someone else, that they don't deserve recognition.

That is the opposite of love.

Love is overrated, overstated, overused and under appreciated.

Creatures may say that love is forever. That you could not live without love.

They are overrating love.

Others say it is an expression of joy. That it lifts you up to a new level of vision.

They are overstating what I have already stated.

Many beasts say the love another. . . they do not.

They are using an already overused excuse to stay in a comfort zone.

True love. That once-in-a-lifetime kind of love.

That is worth living for.

And dying for.

Daskar was not evil because of his hatred.

But because of his indifference to the lives of others.

-_Fin_

_Ok drew that one out too long - - - -sorry._

_Ideas greatly appreciated._

_Uhm that's it._

_Thank fo' reading!!_

_-GiNgIe WinGz AWAY!! XP_


End file.
